The Android
by Karina of Darkness
Summary: What happens if Androids---machines that can look human---are on the Neb......and WANT to help Neo and bunch save the human race? R/R plz!
1. Chapter 1: Rachel Cuaturae

Author's Note: This is my first Matrix fic, so if anything is wrong just email me at Kobra1721@aol.com and tell me, or put in a review. I know the characters are a little OOC (out of character), or maybe a lot but I have a hard time grasping Neo and Trinity's and Morpheus's personalities. Thanks, and begin reading!  
  
  
  
Prolouge  
  
**15 years before my story begins***  
  
"Tank, check this out." Trinity said awed.  
  
"What?" Tank asked, half absorbed in a manual of some sort.  
  
"No really Tank, look."  
  
Neo glanced over and his eyes widened. "Yeah, get over here, and bring Morpheus."  
  
"Already here." Morpheus said glancing over Neo's shoulder. His voice held surprise as well. A new person on the Neb, named Sagittarius, watched as well.  
  
Tank grunted, put down his manual and looked over. "Holy shit…..new signs…something new is in the Matrix. Something that hasn't been there before……"  
  
  
  
***The Story***  
  
Chapter 1: Rachel  
  
Rachel quickly scanned over her conversation with another hacker, his name Neo. He claimed to live a couple of houses away, bust she had already checked. Little did she know that that was his old house. She had found a lot of information on this Neo, a lot of people called him 'The One'. Rachel Cuatare, the teenager that she was, didn't know what that was, but it sounded cool. However, Neo was serving a much more important part on her side: he was going to meet her with a man she'd been dying to meet when she first starting hacking, when she was nine, a man who could tell her the answer to a question she'd accidentally stumbled up on. First the ever so popular question: What was the Matrix? She wondered, yet never really knew. Only thing she knew was that it was run by computers or machines. And now, the ever important person: Morpheus.  
  
From what she had heard, hacked, and knew, Morpheus was tall, a little lean, and black with, as she had chuckled at somewhere, with very reflective clip-on sunglasses. She glanced at the clock. 6:30. Time to de- hack. She grabbed her disk with all the cool hacking codes and stuff on it, and dropped it on her desk, making sure to hide it under her pencil case, as always.  
  
"RACHEL CUATARAE! IN THE KITCHEN!!"  
  
"COMING MOM!"  
  
Rachel grabbed her book bag and jumped downstairs. There, her mom was making pancakes.  
  
"You're lucky I was up, cause I'm making you pancakes."  
  
"Ahh geez, thanks mom. Love you."  
  
"You too, Rach. Now get to school."  
  
Rachel sighed and wolfed down her pancakes. She grabbed her homework, which she'd do in homeroom, and walked out the door, to get on the school bus. She noticed the two strange guys staring at her while she boarded the bus to hell. She shuddered at their pressed suits and sunglasses. Just the aura they had gave her the chills.  
  
The bus ride was peaceful, but Rachel didn't get the time to enjoy it as she slaved over her math homework. However, the pressed-suit guys watched her the entire time, and this she knew. When she got off, there they were.  
  
"Come with us, Miss Cuatare." The one on the left said. She named them Boo and Hiss. (BOO!! HISS!! AGENTS!!!!)  
  
"Why?" She asked in total and complete bimbo-ism. (AN: sorry to the bimbos!)  
  
"That is not your concern." Boo told her.  
  
"If you're taking me somewhere, then it is my concern.  
  
Hiss looked at Boo. "No, I'm afraid it's not your concern."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Miss Cuatare, if you continue to be this disagreeable we will have to use force."  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'm not being disagreeable." She insisted. "I Just want to know something I should know."  
  
Boo mumbled so only Hiss could hear him. "If this is what they believe that the new project should end up as, it's a complete failure."  
  
Hiss nodded in agreement. "Miss Rachel Cuatare, if you would please cooperate with us."  
  
"I'm not going until you tell me where you're taking me." Rachel continued to say.  
  
Boo nodded to Hiss, who cracked his knuckles. Rachel backed away nervously.  
  
"I told you we would use---" His words were cut short when a bullet pierced his head. Boo (the un-hit one) twisted his head around. At that second, Rachel ran inside the school, hoping to take cover.  
  
****  
  
Neo nodded to Trinity, and they jumped off the building they had been snipering Agents on. Now that Kobra was inside, the Agent would have hard time finding her….they hoped. The two of them ran inside the school.  
  
"I think we the first ones who've ever FOLLOWED an agent." Trinity said to Neo. He smiled.  
  
When Neo went to tell the secretary then needed to pick Kobra up, he was not surprised to see an Agent. Using his One power, he sent the guy slamming into the wall.  
  
"Tank?" Trinity asked after flipping her phone.  
  
"Operator."  
  
"What room's Kobra in?"  
  
"Take a left, then a right, and it's the last classroom on the left."  
  
Trinity closed the phone, and when she turned, a bullet whizzed by her shoulder, and a sophomore crashed into her, sending both of them spiraling to the ground. The Agent rushed in. 


	2. Chapter 2: Kobra's Perfections

It only took Neo a millisecond to realize that Kobra had just crashed straight into Trinity. It took him less then that to realize that it was the three of them vs. two agents. Not going to work.  
  
"Both of you, get up." Neo commanded.  
  
The sophmore got off Trinity and helped Trinity up, and she dodged the bullets with an easiness that even Neo didn't have.  
  
"Sorry, really sorry that I crashed into you. I'm being chased Hiss, I think, I dunno, it might be Boo, but anyway he was shooting me with a gun I kinda don't wanna die so I--"  
  
"Just get off me." Trinity said curtly.  
  
"Are you Kobra?"  
  
"Are you going arrest me if I say yes?" the sophmore asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"ok, yeah, I am. And you are?"  
  
"Neo."  
  
"Neo?" Kobra asked excitedly, "as in the guy I was talking to before? SO you do live a couple houses away? COOL!"  
  
Trinity rolled her eyes.  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
"What?" Neo asked.  
  
"LETS GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE BEFORE ONE OF US GETS SHOT!"  
  
Neo's One shield had been protecting them, but it was weakening, so he dropped it and they ran.  
  
"Tell me you have a car."  
  
"I have a car." Neo said dryly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Aw damn."  
  
The three of them blazed down the street. Both Neo and Trinity were amazed at Kobra's stamina and speed.  
  
"You're fast, you know that?" Trinity asked.  
  
"I'm on Track." She answered.  
  
Neo looked at Trinity to confirm that Kobra's speed was abnormal. She nodded. They stopped for a bit to rest, but when a gunshot narrowly missed Neo's ear they began to run again.  
  
"We need to ditch these agents!" Neo yelled.  
  
Trinity nodded. "And without loosing Kobra."  
  
Kobra grinned. "Know the perfect place. Follow me." She took a hard left and jumped up apartment stair, and onto the roof. She paused for a minute.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I remember something. These guys can change into anyone right."  
  
Neo and Trinity looked at each other in amazement. Neo nodded.  
  
"Well, if we went immediately, then they would change into someone already down there."  
  
They heard foot steps clanging up the metal staircase. Kobra ran straight off the building.  
  
"KOBRA!"  
  
They watched her fall, and she fell into a dumpster. From there, everything was perfectly still. Suddenly the dumpster starting moving to form a word: GO NOW. COME BACK 4 PM IN THIS ALLEY. They quickly read it over, and then it disappeared. Suddenly, a phone ringing sound came from by the alley. They jumped by the dumpster and were sent back to the real world by the phone near the street. And when the agents got there, they saw nothing and retreated. Kobra climbed out of the dumpster and returned home. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Nebuchanezzar Crew....TAK...

Since the discovery of Neo's new life, several additions had been made to the crew of the Neb to serve as replacement, even thought they all agreed that Apoc, Switch, Dozer, and Mouse couldn't be replaced (notice I did not say Seifer). They had Kajir, the slightly dim witted but very intellectual boy with hair that had somehow came down to his ears. Along with him came Sagittarius, who was an amateur operator with a crack shot, and Hyphen, a blond who believed that everything was sexist, being female, and a sarcastic comment for every occasion.  
  
"How could you have not of gotten her!?" Kajir yelled.  
  
"And lead the agents to our place?!" Neo said half-calmly. "You have a lot to learn, Kajir. Don't push it."  
  
"All boys have a lot to learn, even if they are the One." Hyphen said, ready with her comment.  
  
"There goes Period again." Sagittarius, who had been nicknamed Sag, said.  
  
"Watch the punctuation, Pieces." Hyphen hit back with his astrological name.  
  
"Both of you, shut up." Tank said.  
  
"Despite leading them Neo, Kajir is right." Morpheus injected, "And how they did not sense her gives me utmost puzzlement."  
  
"To add to the mystery, she's not represented in the visuals as a regular human. If you decrypted it, I think she'd show up as a machine." Tank added.  
  
"And in the Matrix," Trinity began, "Her speed and stamina are off the charts. We've had all the upgrade stuff to make us that powerful, but she was pulling it off no sweat. She dodged all the bullets with surprising ease. I don't think even Neo could do that well.  
  
"WE should go back. " Neo told Trinity. "she's expecting us."  
  
***  
  
Kobra waited patiently for Neo and Trinity. They arrived.  
  
"Rachel Cuatare." Kobra introduced herself by her proper name.  
  
"Neo."  
  
"Trinity."  
  
"But please, call me Kobra. So, now we have had proper introduction, can you hook me up with Morpheus?"  
  
Neo gave her a slight nod. "easily enough. Of course, Morpheus is not the kind of person for the squeamish, but I believe you can handle it. Just a couple of questions before we go. How did you dodge those bullets?"  
  
"I just did. I saw them and moved. That simple. As for my speed, I've always been like that."  
  
"And how did you know about the Agents abilities?"  
  
"Boo and Hiss are agents?"  
  
"Boo and Hiss?" Trinity echoed.  
  
"Those pressed-suit guys with the bad feelings."  
  
"Yeah, them. Their called Agents. How did you know?"  
  
"When I was really young, I had amnesia. I just remembered. It just kind of popped into my head like a answer on a test."  
  
Neo and Trinity looked very unimpressed. "Very well follow us."  
  
Trinity led them down the block to a car where Kajir was standing and mumbling.  
  
"Why do I have to be the chauffeur?" Kajir complained.  
  
"Shut up and drive." Trinity whispered.  
  
"So who's the driver?" Kobra asked.  
  
"His name's Kajir." Neo said abruptly.  
  
"Weird name." Kobra pointed out. Kajir grunted.  
  
Kajir drove for a slightly-longer-then-normal-but-not-to-long time. They got out in front of a rusty apartment and the three of them walked inside. There were many stairs to climb.  
  
"Do we have to go all the way to the top?" Kobra complained.  
  
"Yes." Neo told her.  
  
5 staircases and 30 complaints later they were at the top of the stair and facing a huge pair of doors.  
  
"Is Morpheus in there?" Kobra asked.  
  
"yes."  
  
Trinity opened the doors and Kobra walked in. 


	4. Chapter 4: To Catch a Suprise......and N...

Morpheus was very welcoming. "Hello, Kobra, sit down."  
  
"It's an honor to meet you, sir."  
  
"No, the honor is all mine, Kobra."  
  
"I've been looking for you."  
  
"Likewise." Morpheus said.  
  
"Why me?" Kobra asked him.  
  
"Because you know something. Yet you are trying to put your finger on what IT is."  
  
"The Matrix."  
  
"Yes." Morpheus answered wistfully.  
  
"Do you know what the Matrix is, Morpheus?" Kobra asked expectedly  
  
"The Matrix is a prison, Kobra. A prison which you cannot touch or feel or taste. A prison (dramatic reverb) for your mind."  
  
"Ok………..."  
  
"It is impossible to tell you what the Matrix. I can only show you." He held out both his hands. "If you take the blue pill, you will wake in your bed, still wondering everything, and this will all be a dream. If you take the red pill, I will show you what the Matrix is."  
  
Kobra looked at them. "My family?"  
  
Morpheus looked at her sadly. "I don't know what will happen to your family."  
  
She sighed.  
  
"All I'm offering is the truth."  
  
Kobra sighed again. "But just one thing."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why do you call me Kobra instead of Rachel?"  
  
Morpheus smiled. "Because. Kobra is the one who needs freedom."  
  
Kobra narrowed her eyes. "Are you using me?"  
  
"No."  
  
She nodded warily as she picked up the red pill. She swallowed and reached for a glass of water to soothe her suddenly dry throat.  
  
Morpheus nodded. "Come with me."  
  
Morpheus got up and Kobra followed him into a room filled with various gadgets and a crude-looking chair. "Sit here."  
  
Kobra watched him warily as she sat down. Her gazed changed to the broken mirror next to her. It a mirror, plain and simple. She reached out to touch it. It bounced and stuck to her fingers. As she pulled her hand away, the glass like stuff stuck to her hand and crawled down her arm an onto her body. "oh….crap……It's cold."  
  
"Going to need a lock soon, Tank."  
  
"It's cold. It's cold."  
  
"Got it!"  
  
Kobra said as the glassy liquid covered her legs and arms and crawled up to her head. "this cant be…….."  
  
"Real? That's because it------"  
  
And then she blacked out.  
  
***  
  
Air! No air! She reached up but her muscles refused to comply. Finally she pushed her head up to the top and punctured it. She still couldn't breathe. When she pulled out the thing in her nose and throat, she felt air. Wonderful! Breathing was painful, but it was life. Breath after painful breath. She finally got up and opened her eyes, but it hurt. They widened with what she saw.  
  
Bodies. People. All of them in the same situation.  
  
Something didn't feel right about her own body. She was something very strange, she said as she looked at her body and gasped. Not knowing where she was, she promised not to tell anyone about this terrifying secret. Not even the One. Then the pod opened and she blacked out again.  
  
***  
  
Her first conscious thought was 'where am I?' She tried to open her eyes but the pain was too great. "Morpheus?" she guessed randomly. She hoped they couldn't see her body.  
  
"I'm here Kobra."  
  
"where am I?"  
  
"On my ship, the Nebuchenezzar."  
  
"Why do my eyes hurt?"  
  
"You've never used them before."  
  
Couple hours later……………  
  
Kobra woke up in a bed. She was wearing loose fitting sweatpants and a loose shirt. She shook her head a few times as she peered around. There was a needle in her arm. A…..plug? She pulled the needle out of the plug in her arm and rolled her sleeves up. There were plugs all over her arms. She reached out to feel her neck but……..  
  
"you've awake." Morpheus said as she snapped her hand back.  
  
"Yuh huh." She said.  
  
Kobra thought inwardly about what they saw on her. Those plugs were inserted directly into her 'skin', and it was hurting.  
  
"I'll introduce you to my crew." He motioned out and she followed.  
  
***  
  
"You already know Trinity and Neo. This is Tank, Sagittarius, Hyphen and Kajir."  
  
They acknowledged her presence and went back to work.  
  
"Come. We must begin your training."  
  
"Training?"  
  
He led the teen to the smaller chair thing. "Stay here."  
  
"Yes. Training."  
  
"But you promised me you'd show me what the Matrix is."  
  
Morpheus nodded. "After."  
  
Morpheus walked out and Tank walked in. "Hey. I'm Tank. I'll be your operator for……a while."  
  
"Uhh……hi?"  
  
"Hi is good. Now lets see here, we are supposed to start with this introductory crap…and this other shit……..let's go straight to…..endurance training." He put in the disk and the computer flashed names.  
  
"What the hell? Hurdles?"  
  
Tank gave her a wink and pressed a button.  
  
Kobra felt like her brain was going to explode. The information packed itself into her brain.  
  
"Want some more?"  
  
Kobra nodded greedily.  
  
9 hours later………  
  
"How she's doing?"  
  
"Machine. Sucking it up like Neo did."  
  
Morpheus smiled. "Just as I had assumed."  
  
Kobra walked up to Morpheus. "Now show me."  
  
Morpheus sat down in a chair that was one of the lots surrounding a huge computer, with Tank on it. "Come. Sit in a chair."  
  
Kobra nodded and sat down in the one next to him.  
  
"This is going to feel weird."  
  
***  
  
White! Just….white and nothing else!!  
  
"This is our….loading program."  
  
"You mean that we are in a computer?"  
  
"Technically. We can load anything. Weapons, ammo……."  
  
"You mean if I wanted a GCN I could load it here?! AWESOME!!"  
  
Morpheus shook his head. "Yes and no. It doesn't physically exist, however if you stayed here you could play it."  
  
Kobra smirked. "Very cool."  
  
"Yes. Now, come with me."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"There." Kobra looked over and there were two chairs and a TV. "Whoa…..you loaded that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It is….real?"  
  
"How do you define real? Does it physically exist in the real world? No. However your senses are saying it is a red chair. If real is what you can taste, touch, feel, or see, then real is simply electrical symbols interpreted by your brain."  
  
"Oh. That's nice."  
  
Morpheus nodded tolerantly. He sat down in one of the chairs .Kobra did the same. "about 2100 humans were united. They built a powerful weapon under their control. AI."  
  
"As in artificial intelligence."  
  
"Yes. Soon the weapon grew, produced, and became a species. Many wars were fought. We know little about who did what, but we do know who scorched the sky." He pointed up.  
  
Kobra looked up. "oh…….shit."  
  
"we thought we beat the machines by cutting off their power source. But they had found a much stronger one."  
  
"Us."  
  
"Yes, Kobra. Humans themselves. The Matrix keeps them in line, keeping them from what is really happening."  
  
"So what year it is now?"  
  
"Exactly, I don't know. I know it's around 2199."  
  
"No……..no that cant be right……..no. No!"  
  
"Kobra! You'll black out!!!!"  
  
"Get me back to my family, you creeps!!"  
  
"Kobra calm down!!"  
  
"Get away from me!!" Then she hit the deck. Fainted.  
  
"It was a mistake brining her out so early in life. She's only 15." Neo said.  
  
"There is something very odd about her." Sag said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Neo asked.  
  
"She's……..too smart."  
  
"She could be a prodigy, Sag."  
  
"No. That's not it. You cannot hack into the matrix when you're 9."  
  
"Sag……"  
  
"No Neo, listen. She hacked into the Matrix when she was nine. Go back 15 years ago. Remember that one code?"  
  
"The one with the 3 new signs?"  
  
"yes. That was her. She's something new alright, but I cant put my finger on it."  
  
"Sag, you're right. Ask Morpheus."  
  
"No, don't tell Morpheus. He'll make this more complicated. Tell Hyphen."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Neo, just please listen to me here." 


	5. Chapter 5: Wierd Happenings for a Normal...

"Fine." Neo said, rolling his eyes and walking over to Hyphen.  
  
She was working at a computer, watching the matrix go by as normal. A quick laugh or a random shake of her blond hair as she sighed or nodded. Then she stared at the screen. "What?! What are those agents doing?!"  
  
"Uh Hyphen?"  
  
She flicked her head around and smiled. "Hey Neo. Check it out. The agents are after Kobra's family."  
  
Neo nodded. "Yeah. We figured it would happen."  
  
"Don't tell Kobra."  
  
Neo grinned. "Of course not."  
  
"Don't tell me what?" Kobra said. She had just entered.  
  
"Nothing. Kobra. Nothing."  
  
"Neo. You are lying to me. And you are not a very good liar. So please just tell me."  
  
"Fine." Neo said, knowing he'd lost. "the agents are after your family."  
  
Kobra's eyes doubled in size. "WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
"I said----"  
  
"I know what you said, Neo."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why? I mean, why?" Kobra asked.  
  
"I don't know." Hyphen said. "But whatever is it, they seem pretty focused." She said.  
  
"How can you tell an agent's emotions? I mean, the only thing I've ever seen is anger." Kobra.  
  
"I've known them long." The blonde replied. "Its kind of unusual, an agent being so hooked on a task, besides us. Normally they're a lot more casual. But now……They seem very……lost."  
  
"Lost? This is the agent's matrix for god's sake!!"  
  
"I mean……they are looking for something. You possibly."  
  
"Do they know when someone leaves the matrix?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ah. Then why are looking for me?" Kobra asked.  
  
"Maybe they're looking for a possession." Neo suggested.  
  
"Damnit! My disk! It had a hacking code on it!!"  
  
"You mean that if they get it---"  
  
"They can use it to find our location?!"  
  
"Yeah. They could." Kobra said.  
  
"SHIT!!!!" Neo swore.  
  
"Neo."  
  
"MORPHEUS!!!!!!!" Neo yelled angrily.  
  
"Yes Neo? What troubles you?" Morpheus asked.  
  
"We have to go. Now."  
  
"Neo?"  
  
"Kobra has a disk that has a hacking code on it."  
  
"They could use it to find out location." Morpheus said.  
  
"exactly. And they are very, very close." Hyphen said.  
  
"Let's go. Kobra, stay here."  
  
"No. This is my house, my family, and my possessions."  
  
Morpheus nodded. "Yes. Come then."  
  
The four of them walked down the hall and met Trinity halfway there. They told her and she sprinted off to find Sag and Kajir.  
  
They all sat down at their respective chairs and Tank got the thing ready for…..uhh…loading. Trinity Sag and Kajir came in and also sat down.  
  
"everyone ready?" Tank asked.  
  
They nodded.  
  
*****  
  
Kobra walked out of the old building. She was wearing a tight suit much like the one Trinity was wearing, with a gun strapped on her leg. She was trailing Morpheus, Neo, Trinity and Hyphen but leading Sag and Kajir.  
  
***  
  
Kobra looked out the windows of the limo as she watched the places she knew so well fly by. "you mean, none of this exists?"  
  
Hyphen shook her head.  
  
"That place has good pancakes." She said pointing.  
  
Hyphen smiled. "I'm sure it does."  
  
"Neo, I remember this scene from when you first came." Trinity said, smiling.  
  
Neo laughed. "it's all changed."  
  
"Yeah." Trinity said.  
  
"We're here." Morpheus said as the 7 of them walked smoothly out of the limo. They were at Kobra's house.  
  
Kobra looked at her house sadly as she realized it was no longer her home. "So all of my memories……none of them really happened."  
  
"Yeah Kobra." Kajir said.  
  
"That's odd."  
  
Kajir nodded. "I remember when I was 7 I jumped onto my brother and he fell down the stairs. Man it shocked me then."  
  
Kobra laughed.  
  
"Tank are the agents inside?"  
  
"yes."  
  
"And her parents?"  
  
"Them too."  
  
"So the agents walked?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay Tank."  
  
"Cool with me, Morpheus."  
  
Morpheus put the phone down and nodded to the others to cock their guns and go inside. Kobra opened the door and looked around. She ran up to her room where agents were looking through her stuff. She began shooting wildly as the other got upstairs. They took careful aim. Hyphen shot the disk and the computer and everything else. The agents began shooting at them now that their primary target was gone. "EVERYONE OUT!!" Kajir yelled. They filtered out.  
  
"Tank. Phone."  
  
"down the corner."  
  
They ran down as the pay phone began to ring. Morpheus picked it up and schoolped back into the real world. The rest did except Kobra cause the agent shot the phone. She stared at him.  
  
"Miss Cuatarae. I believe you will die."  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "Try me."  
  
The agent pulled out his gun and aimed. "TANK!!!"  
  
"Operator."  
  
"Need exit."  
  
"Two blocks."  
  
She narrowly missed the shot as she began to run. An agent materialized in front of her.  
  
"SHIT!" she swore loudly. She threw her hands up and plowed right into him. A bright light appeared between the two and the agent exploded. She looked at him weirdly and ran to two blocks to the exit and went back. 


	6. Chapter 6: Neo...the One Who Stumbles In...

Kobra locked herself in her room as soon as she got out of the Matrix and dropped her common appearance to once again show her true self, which shocked her even now. She pulled out the plugs one by one slowly and carefully and breathed a sigh of relief and painlessness when they were all out. She tossed them all under her bed. And pulled her popular look, except this time the plugs were now part of it. That beam thing still scared her, and it defiantly had something to do with her not-so-usual true form. She sighed, and there was a hard knocking at her door. She took a couple of deep breaths to call herself, then opened it. Morpheus walked in and leaned on the wall across from the bed, which Kobra was now sitting on.  
  
"Do you know what you did?" Morpheus asked.  
  
"No. I don't." She half-lied, thinking back to what she had been thinking. (AN: ….that's weird…)  
  
"Okay then."  
  
Morpheus left and as soon as he did, Neo entered.  
  
"Hey Neo?"  
  
"Yeah, What's up Kobra?"  
  
"Do YOU know what I did?" Kobra asked.  
  
Neo shrugged. "We know for a fact you are not……err……normal. What you did we still don't know."  
  
Kobra laughed. "don't worry about calling normal. You think that?"  
  
"No. We know that. Anything that could relate?"  
  
"I was adopted and I never knew my birth parents?"  
  
"Ah. Thanks Kobra. We'll tell you if we find something."  
  
"That's cool Neo."  
  
"Suppose so."  
  
Neo walked out and Kobra shot him a look behind his back. A sideways smirk.  
  
****  
  
Hyphen and Neo met later in Neo's room.  
  
"So what's up with her, Neo?"  
  
"First, she's adopted."  
  
"That could play a definite part."  
  
Neo nodded. "Yeah. Second, she never knew her birth parents."  
  
"That too."  
  
"Yup. That means it's possible she's not…………"  
  
"Human? Neo, she wouldn't be in the Matrix if she wasn't human."  
  
"I know that. But the only other choice is that she's a machine."  
  
"Neo! That's impossible. She has flesh and blood."  
  
"Test tube kid?"  
  
"NEO!!!!!"  
  
"Just joking, Hyphen. But it IS possible."  
  
"I suppose so. How possible though?"  
  
"You want me to tell you the odds?" Neo asked  
  
"Well, yeah." Hyphen said.  
  
"Oh well. I don't know them. But I don't think she's fully human anyway." Neo said.  
  
"Whatever Neo. You just go along being the One and I'll just listen to you."  
  
Neo laughed. "Sure, Hyphen. The only time you'll listen to me is if I'm saving your ass."  
  
Hyphen laughed also. "Got that right."  
  
Kajir walked in, panicked. "sentinels!"  
  
Neo's eyes darted to Kajir. "How many?"  
  
"three."  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
"Only three."  
  
Neo blew past Kajir and ran up to the cockpit.  
  
**  
  
"Trinity left!! Now right!!!" Morpheus yelled and Trinity swevered the ship madly as the EMP charged up. Neo finally reached the deck.  
  
"Move it, Trinity."  
  
Trinity got up and Neo sat down. He began using his 'one' focus (it's kinda like the force) and dodged them. "I'm not perfect!"  
  
"ONLY ONE MORE MINUTE TO THE EMP!!!" Tank yelled.  
  
"Too long!"  
  
"Neo move!" Came a voice from behind.  
  
It was Kobra. She was running into the cockpit, with a determined fire in her eyes. Neo stared at her while the ship was getting hit. "MOVE!!" Kobra yelled and Neo surprisingly obeyed (crushed under her feminine superiority heh) and Kobra jumped into the captain's seat and used the controls with surprising accuracy. "everyone out!" she yelled. Neo, Trinity, Morpheus, Tank, Kajir and Sag listen to her. They emptied out the room but Neo hid behind a wall and watched. Kobra pulled out a device Neo had never seen before. She pressed a switch on it. Suddenly her image shimmered and revealed a machine. Neo had to try hard to contain his surprise. A traitor!! 


	7. Chapter 7: True Skin and True Lies

Kobra the machine was almost 7 ft tall. Totally android, she had two glowing red eyes and no mouth. Her arms were metal and many circuits and wires ran through them. Her hands were normal, but her fingers were separated by joints. Retractably claws were in her knuckles. Her legs bent backwards. They were shining silver like the rest of her. She glistened brightly. Her feet were more like a dogs; she was up and her toes and the rest of her foot were off the ground. A huge claw shot out of the back of each foot for more support. The sentinels stared at her and stopped firing. Neo's mouth dropped open. Literally.  
  
"This band of rebels in under my control." She spoke in a deep voice with a lot of command. The sentinels nodded (or what would pass for nodding) and flew away.  
  
Neo stared. But soon he returned to his senses. He pulled out his gun and shot Kobra once, twice, three times. All of the bounced off harmlessly.  
  
"That was futile, Neo." Her voice sounded much more like the Kobra they knew now.  
  
"You little…….." his voice showed anger with little restraint.  
  
Kobra's image of the human shimmered and reappeared. "I just saved your ass!!"  
  
"You're going to kill us!!"  
  
"You really think that?!"  
  
"Yes! I do!"  
  
Kobra's image disappeared. "It is well within my power. But no, I was not going to kill you. Maybe Kajir….but not the rest of you. And this is called a hologram."  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"You were right when talking to Sag. I am a machine."  
  
"huh? How do you……..?"  
  
"Simple. I put up a hologram of the wall. See watch." Kobra made her hologram so it looked exactly like Neo. "see?" She said in Neo's tone.  
  
"Bitch."  
  
Her hologram reappeared as who they knew. "I could just call the sentinels back, you know."  
  
Neo narrowed his eyes and walked out angrily  
  
"oh and Neo, don't tell anyone."  
  
Neo shook his head angrily.  
  
Later that night………  
  
"damn her……" Neo said under his breath.  
  
"Who Neo?" Trinity asked.  
  
Neo jumped. "Oh. No one."  
  
"Neo." Trinity said lamely. "You are so pathetic sometimes."  
  
"I can't tell."  
  
"You swore someone?"  
  
"Yeah. Sort of."  
  
"Neo…….I've known you for along time. Can you just tell me?"  
  
"Yeah Neo, why don't you tell her? Secrets aren't nice."  
  
Kobra was hanging in the doorframe. Neo shot her a cold look.  
  
"Neo?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, Trinity."  
  
"Neo, you have something against Kobra."  
  
"Uh…Trinity? Kobra's not human….."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Trinity, shut up!" Neo yelled in a whisper.  
  
Trinity looked over at Kobra. Kobra walked in and dropped her hologram. Trinity screamed and Morpheus rushed in, but Kobra disappeared.  
  
"Trinity what's wrong?" Morpheus asked cautiously.  
  
"Kobra's not human. She's a machine." Trinity whispered.  
  
Morpheus nodded. "Yes. I suspected this."  
  
"How?" Neo asked.  
  
"No one can pilot this ship like she did before. She had to be connected some how. And then that beam thing."  
  
"But……….."  
  
"Neo, you have to accept her. She is willing to fight with us."  
  
"But she could………"  
  
"Neo, just shut up and let me help you guys."  
  
Kobra smirked and shot a look at him. He stole an angry glance back.  
  
"So Morpheus."  
  
"yes Kobra?"  
  
"Nothing. Just. So Morpheus."  
  
"hmm. Kobra, didn't you know you were a machine in the Matrix?"  
  
"No. cause I was in the Matrix. When I was released and came to my senses, I realized that I wasn't human."  
  
"But when Kajir did the plugs……..I think you felt human."  
  
"High powered hologram. Can only hold it up for a couple of hours. This one I can go non-stop."  
  
"Flesh and blood?"  
  
"Hologram."  
  
Neo shook his head. "There has GOT to be a catch."  
  
"There is. I'm a hard wired pacifist."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I cannot harm anything intentionally. Anything. And if sometime is stronger then me I'd have no choice but to let it destroy me."  
  
"You mean….."  
  
"My programming."  
  
"But you must have overthrown it if you're working with us."  
  
"Neo. I was not programmed to not do anything. I'm a test subject. 17."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"If the machines can make other machines to power themselves, they can destroy the humans. That's the main goal of the it all. However, there was a flaw. A tweak that alerted me that all was not right. That's why I hacked. Why was I so smart? I was created with that knowledge. But I was to rebel, they made it so I couldn't. Or, we could be spies."  
  
Morpheus nodded. Kobra laughed.  
  
"Soon, Morpheus, they're going to realize that rebels took test subject no. 17. they're going to track me and send lots of sentinels to destroy you and me and everyone else. I'm big neon sign."  
  
"What do want us to do with you?" Morpheus asked.  
  
"dunno."  
  
"Kobra. They can track yes. But they can't get through Zion's gates."  
  
Kobra grinned. "Cool. Zion." 


	8. Chapter 8: Off to Zion

AN: THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! Oh and yes Falan, I am a very avid fan of Animorphs in general, and no, this wont turn out like that. Now ONTO THE FIC DO DO DOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
***  
  
"I'll go tell Trinity." Morpheus turned around and left briskly.  
  
Kobra looked at Neo. "Where exactly IS Zion?"  
  
Neo gave her a cold glance and didn't answer. Tank did, though. "center of the earth."  
  
"As in core center?"  
  
"Yeah. Machines can't crack the code on the mainframe codes to destroy the shield that protect us from the core."  
  
"Ah." Kobra said. "I see."  
  
"Zion's a really cool place, though. Very…..normal, actually. Like the old New York. Course, you didn't know about it, but it looks just like the Matrix. Except, well, it's real."  
  
"Sounds cool."  
  
"From there." Tank continued. "the Zionist government will decide on what to do."  
  
"Ah. I'd much rather put my fate in someone trust worthier then the government. Like Morpheus."  
  
Tank nodded, smirking. "They will probably kill you. Unfortunate, isn't it?"  
  
"Gee how'd I assume that."  
  
"Politics."  
  
Kobra nodded. Tank cursed under his breath.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Can't get this to work….."  
  
"what is it?"  
  
"Just a sensor reprojection."  
  
Kobra grinned. "easy. Don't get freaked, ok?" She dropped her hologram. Tank gasped. Her metal fingers worked skillfully and speedily at the keyboard. "Fixed." She replaced the hologram. "Don't stay like that too long. Your face will get stuck." Kobra laughed at Tank's expression and walked out.  
  
***  
  
"Hyphen?"  
  
"What's up, Neo?  
  
"do you think that Ko-----"  
  
"Neo," Hyphen began and sighed. "Kobra's fine for now. And besides, she did save us from the sentinels."  
  
"She's just so……….not…..machine…"  
  
"Neo. Neo. Let me to put it to you the simple way since I think you are having a brain problem: Kobra is a machine. Kobra doesn't care about being a machine. Kobra wants the humans to be free. Deal with it. Boys…..." Hyphen rolled her eyes and laughed.  
  
"Neo."  
  
"Morpheus?"  
  
"Neo, you have to trust her for now. Until she does something that is against us we cannot threaten her."  
  
"MORPHEUS AFTER SHE DOES SOMETHING IS A LITTLE LATE!!!!"  
  
"Neo, calm down. Free your mind of doubt. Go spar. You need the focus."  
  
Neo sighed. "Guess you're right." He walked out of the room with a hanging head.  
  
"This is going to bug him for a long time."  
  
Morpheus nodded. "We need to keep him off the subject of Kobra for now. But we have nothing else to put his mind on."  
  
Hyphen looked at Morpheus. "Exactly what I'm trying to say."  
  
"We need to do something."  
  
"But first," Hyphen insisted, "Tell Tank we need to go to Zion."  
  
Morpheus grinned. "already done."  
  
Later……  
  
"We're almost there." Tank informed everyone.  
  
"Good." Neo said. "Get this crap off my back." He added under his breath.  
  
"I HEARD that Neo." Kobra said.  
  
"Damn her…." He added.  
  
"I HEARD that TOO Neo."  
  
"The second one you were supposed too." He said lamely.  
  
"I heard it even if I wasn't supposed too." She said. "So does it matter if I was suppose to or not?"  
  
Neo grunted and walked out. Then Kajir walked in. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much. Could be better if Neo didn't swear at me every time we made contact."  
  
"Guys we're like, a minute away. Look good."  
  
So everyone assumed their station like they were always suppose to. Kobra took co-pilot with Morpheus, Trinity was one a computer with Hyphen (watching the Matrix, duh), Neo was in a chair next to Tank, and Kajir was monitoring the ship's stats.  
  
The on-screen communication flashed. "Hello Morpheus." The random guy said.  
  
"Hello. I have the access codes."  
  
"Send them over."  
  
Morpheus's fingers flashed.  
  
"Accepted."  
  
An outer door opened. The ship flew through it and it closed. The Nebchucanezzar came to a swift landed on a landing bay. The 7 of them walked out. 


	9. Chapter 9:The Zionist Government.....Stu...

AN: Yes, I know this is a short chapter, but oh well……..  
  
***  
  
They gained stares from all around as they exited Morpheus's ship. They walked out and into the politics building.  
  
"Hello Morpheus." One of the politicians said.  
  
"Hello. I have a very……strange…..issue that I believe you should attend too."  
  
"More important then the android problem?" Another asked.  
  
"I don't believe I've heard of it. Maybe you should explain." Morpheus lied as he looked at Kobra, who shrugged.  
  
"The machines are making androids to infiltrate us. However, these androids can go good and work for us. But, if they are captured then all the information they know can be given to the machines. We are deciding if these androids should be destroyed, quarantined, kept in the Matrix, or treated as normal people."  
  
"Ah." Neo said.  
  
"Did you hear about that we have discovered the One exists?"  
  
"Of course we have. He's on my ship. One, step forward if you please."  
  
Neo walked up to them and sat down.  
  
"You are the One?"  
  
Neo nodded knowledgably. "Yes. I am the One."  
  
"Great you found him." a third politician said.  
  
"Excuse me." Hyphen said, smirking. "But that was a slightly sexist remark. You did now know if I was the One."  
  
Kajir sighed. "everything is a sexist remark to you, Hyphen."  
  
She nodded and grinned crazily. "I know."  
  
"We believe the One should stay here for now."  
  
"As the One," Neo said, "I automatically say no."  
  
"But besides that, we were looking for you anyway. We have another shipmate for you."  
  
"huh?" Trinity said.  
  
"He claims himself as Condor."  
  
Morpheus nodded. "Where is Condor?"  
  
"Right here, oh mighty Morpheus."  
  
Condor looked about 18, and his swagger said everything. He was overconfident, arrogant, and a total asshole. (Heh)  
  
"Who is this? I don't think we've met." One of the politicians cocked his head towards Kobra.  
  
"My name is Kobra, thank you."  
  
"Kobra…..perhaps you best……."  
  
"I am an android." 


End file.
